Four questions about us
by Saharu-chan
Summary: "Milo sort de ses réflexions en sentant une pression un peu plus forte au niveau de son coude, et il reporte son regard sur son amant, plongeant ses prunelles bleues dans celles du Français qui le fixent d'un air indéchiffrable. Camus lui agrippe doucement le bras pour le tirer un peu en avant, l'incitant à se pencher vers lui..."


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Comme je l'avais écrit dans mon recueil la semaine dernière, cette semaine je publie un One-shot sur mon pairing favori.

Alors tout d'abord, quelques petites précisions : je me suis auto-lancée un défi, à savoir écrire de nouveau un lemon après presque deux ans sans avoir été capable d'écrire la moindre ligne de ce genre-là. Autant vous dire que j'angoisse pas mal quant au résultat, (Pour changer!) Talim et Rose peuvent en témoigner. J'ai énormément travaillé dessus, je me suis fait plaisir bien évidemment mais être poursuivie partout par Camus et Milo, ça devient rapidement fatiguant, je vous assure.  
Ce qui est certain, c'est que, si une fois arrivé(e) à la fin de cet écrit, vous avez juste l'impression d'avoir lu un bon PWP (je n'ai rien contre, ça m'arrive d'en lire et d'aimer attention, mais ce n'était clairement pas mon but ici), eh bien ma foi... c'est que j'aurais complètement raté mon but et qu'il sera effectivement temps pour moi d'arrêter entièrement ce style.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couple **: Camus/Milo.**

Musique : Ce n'est absolument pas une song-fic. Mais juste pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je me suis dopée à Gift of life de Thomas Bergersen pendant TOUTE l'écriture. Et ma foi... Cette musique est purement divine. Je ne peux que vous la conseiller.

_Note 1_ : Mes remerciements éternels à **ma très chère Talim76** (qui a contribué au choix de l'image) et à **ma tendre Roseredhoney** qui ont été d'un soutien sans failles malgré mes angoisses à la limite de l'insupportable quant à la qualité de cet OS. Leurs conseils et leur aide ont véritablement été une bouffée d'oxygène. Merci mesdemoiselles, je vous dédie avec grand bonheur cette oeuvre parce que mes mots ne sont pas suffisants pour vous faire part de ma gratitude.

_Note 2_ : Alors, celles et ceux qui ont déjà lus quelques uns de mes écrits ont peut-être remarqué que je me fais des "échos" personnels d'une oeuvre à une autre. C'est tout à fait vrai : je suis parfaitement incapable d'écrire une fiction longue, néanmoins, j'aime à garder une certaine "cohérence" entre mes oeuvres qui sont en quelque sorte liées bien qu'elles puissent parfaitement être lues séparément. Cela m'aide un peu (et ça m'amuse aussi, je l'avoue) à écrire tout en plantant une sorte de décor général.  
Ici, par exemple, lire le volet n°7 de Sanctuary(s Little Collection (sur Camus/Milo) pourrait vous re-situer le contexte antérieur, mais ce n'est** absolument pas nécessaire**. Je pèse mes mots. Vous pouvez parfaitement lire ceci sans vous embêter avec mes autres publications, mon but n'étant pas de m'auto-faire de la publicité, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour... En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cet OS, moi j'ai été heureuse de l'écrire, et j'accorde une bonne pause à mon cerveau dès à présent!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour moi une "nouvelle tentative" de lemon. J'ignore ce que cela vaut, et les conseils sont tous bons à prendre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La porte se referme enfin derrière les derniers invités -surprises- de la soirée, à savoir, un Kanon bien éméché porté tel un sac par un Rhadamante au regard lubrique, et Camus part s'effondrer sur le canapé, complètement vidé, basculant la tête en arrière sur le dossier, faisant couler ses mèches rouges dans tous les sens. Milo a un petit sourire désolé et, après avoir rangé ce qui traînait sur la table basse, il vient se placer debout derrière lui, caressant son visage tendrement. Camus soupire de bien être, les yeux fermés, la respiration plus calme, sentant son énervement disparaître sous les pinces habiles de son compagnon. Milo laisse ses doigts couler sur le front pâle, massant les tempes fatiguées, y produisant de petits cercles avant de descendre un peu plus bas, sur l'arête du nez, les joues pâles, le menton fin. Détendre le onzième gardien extrêmement tendu et un peu contrarié, voilà sa priorité s'il ne veut pas que cette nuit ne se termine sur une mauvaise note.

"Enfin... Ils sont enfin partis..., murmure le Français d'une voix lasse et quelque peu menaçante. Rappelle-moi de m'occuper _personnellement_ de leurs cadeaux de Noël _à chacun_.

-A ce point? demande Milo en passant la paume de sa main sur le front du chevalier des Glaces.

-Oh que oui. Surtout Hyôga et Isaac. Ils ne seront pas prêts de l'oublier.

-Promis." répond son amant, sans pouvoir retenir un léger frisson d'angoisse à l'idée de ce que Camus pourrait bien leur offrir.

Pourtant, tout était parti d'une bonne intention : les deux élèves de Camus, souhaitant fêter l'anniversaire de l'union entre le Verseau et le Scorpion, avaient décidé d'organiser cela en secret. Leur maître ayant refusé, quelques mois auparavant, de commémorer leur couple en préparant une grande célébration à laquelle tous les Sanctuaires seraient invités. Certes, ils appréciaient tous deux leurs amis et collègues, et ils avaient appris à mieux connaître ceux et celles qui vivaient aux Enfers et sous les Océans. Non, là n'était pas le problème. Le Verseau n'avait juste aucune envie que son couple soit une excuse pour que tout ce petit monde se saoule joyeusement, qui plus est dans le temple du Scorpion où ils résidaient, leur coupant ainsi toute retraite s'ils désiraient s'enfuir au cours de la soirée. Hyôga et Shun logeant dans le onzième temple, il était inenvisageable de s'y replier : ils s'étaient donc retrouvés coincés chez eux, avec leurs camarades brailleurs en train de boire jusqu'à plus soif en leur balançant des phrases dégoulinantes de mièvrerie sur l'amour. Et Camus a horreur de ça. Milo avait vu venir le coup : il avait compris rapidement ce que préparaient les disciples, -et tout le reste de la chevalerie-, et il n'y avait guère eu que le Verseau pour croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de la préparation d'une autre fête. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples réjouissances : Camus s'en était rapidement et douloureusement rendu compte. Pourtant, leur soirée avait bien commencée : ils étaient partis sur la plage privée du Sanctuaire, et s'étaient autorisés un pique-nique extrêmement cliché sous le coucher de soleil. Bercés par le ressac de la mer et par les couleurs rouge-orangées, les deux jeunes hommes ne demandaient rien à personne. Camus avait pu profiter de quelques heures de bonheur simple à regarder la mer dans les bras de Milo, parfois sans dire une seule parole. Et c'était exactement l'idée que le Verseau se faisait de leurs quatre ans ensemble. Seulement quand les collègues s'en mêlent...

Camus est dépité. Milo le voit bien. Il caresse ses mèches écarlates et vient poser un baiser sur sa tête, comme pour le consoler gentiment. Même si lui-même aurait également préférer finir la soirée en toute intimité, il ne peut nier qu'il a été touché par les attentions de ses collègues et amis. La fête était plutôt réussie, sans débordements désagréables, l'ambiance générale était excellente, malgré quelques restes d'animosités entre les anciens ennemis. Non, vraiment, s'il lui arrive parfois de détester les autres chevaliers, il ne peut leur en vouloir d'avoir souhaité organiser quelque chose rien que pour eux en ce jour spécial. Et puis… Le magnifique cadre géant recouvert de photos d'eux deux lui a vraiment fait plaisir : c'est un objet superbe, en bois sculpté, adapté au goût esthétique du Verseau, où sont affichés de multiples clichés du couple le plus célèbre du Sanctuaire. Ne serait-ce que pour cette raison, Milo a chaleureusement remercié leurs amis, parce qu'il peut facilement imaginer le travail que cela a dû représenter de les prendre en photo sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent à certains moments, mais également de les collecter, de les choisir, de les agencer… Sans compter les clichés où leurs amis et collègues sont présents, en dessous desquels chacun a écrit son petit commentaire sympathique, ce qui a fait rire le Scorpion et sourire le Verseau.

11 Décembre. Quatre ans jour pour jour qu'ils sont ensemble. Date marquée au fer rouge dans l'esprit, -et le cœur-, des deux jeunes hommes qui souhaitaient fêter non seulement ce moment spécial, mais célébrer également l'absence de conflits sanglants comme ceux qui s'étaient enchaînés plusieurs années auparavant, et s'étaient terminés avec la mort des douze Ors. Leur résurrection, véritable miracle et don plus que généreux, bien qu'ayant apportée son lot de difficultés, de conflits internes à régler, et de relations à reconstruire, avait été une véritable bénédiction dont ils auraient eu tort de ne pas profiter. Camus et Milo l'avaient bien compris, eux. Ils avaient mutuellement haussé le ton, pour ne pas dire hurler à faire trembler les murs, afin de régler leurs différends, ce qui avait abouti par une mise à plat relativement violente des sentiments de l'un comme de l'autre, le chevalier des Glaces étant paradoxalement, malgré sa réputation d'homme froid et insensible, celui qui avait balancé ses sentiments inavoués à la figure du Scorpion, incapable qu'il était de se contenir plus longtemps. Leur relation avait donc commencée de manière relativement houleuse et passionnée, ce qui correspondait plutôt bien à leurs caractères respectifs si on y réfléchissait.

* * *

Milo sort de ses réflexions en sentant une pression un peu plus forte au niveau de son coude, et il reporte son regard sur son amant, plongeant ses prunelles bleues dans celles du Français qui le fixent d'un air indéchiffrable. Camus lui agrippe doucement le bras pour le tirer un peu en avant, l'incitant à se pencher vers lui, ce que le Scorpion fait avec une lenteur toute calculée, son regard allant des yeux brûlants de son amant à ses lèvres qui l'appellent silencieusement. Le Verseau peut sentir la caresse que produisent les longues boucles blondes de son amant sur son front, son visage, son cou : il se retrouve encerclé par cette couleur d'or magnifique et, les yeux mi-clos, il peut presque imaginer un monde doré tout autour de lui. Sur lui. Contre lui. Sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux. Tout s'emmêle, et il s'enivre, alors que Milo est encore trop loin de lui, beaucoup trop loin. Les avant-bras en appui sur le dossier du canapé, ce dernier s'arrête dans sa course, quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus de la bouche de son amant, laissant son souffle brûlant venir couler sur une joue pâle. Il inspire sa fragrance si particulière, mélange de fraîcheur et cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Près de son oreille, il perçoit la respiration plus rapide que la normale de Camus, qui se refuse à demander quoi que ce soit au Scorpion, malgré son impatience grandissante. Le huitième gardien le sait, il connaît l'homme qu'il aime par cœur. Tendu, le Verseau attend, observant le coin des lèvres de Milo qui s'étirent en un sourire démoniaque et amoureux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il sent la pointe de la langue brûlante et taquine venir caresser sa joue, descendre au creux de sa mâchoire, faisant la cour à cette dernière par de petits cercles terriblement tentateurs. C'est humide et brûlant contre sa peau, et il se perd un peu. Encore un peu plus plutôt. Il adore quand Milo fait ça : il pourrait tout oublier dans ces moments-là. Il gémit en sentant les dents mordiller tout doucement son épiderme, et son grain de peau se couvre de frissons impossibles à contenir. Il frémit, et ferme les yeux un instant, savourant le contact et anticipant avec plaisir la suite. Parce qu'il sait qu'il y en aura une, et il sait de quel genre elle sera.

« Impatient chevalier impassible… » Murmure Milo en souriant.

Il ne répond pas à la provocation, se contentant de rester aux aguets pour ce qui va suivre. Et effectivement, la suite arrive, enfin. La langue, toujours aussi volage, vient à présent se pavaner contre ses lèvres, les caressant avec une tendresse à peine descriptible, avant de laisser sa place à quelques dents taquines, qui viennent érafler doucement sa bouche, et suçoter délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Camus ferme les yeux de nouveau, et gémit, de plaisir et d'insatisfaction. Oubliant sa fierté, il glisse sa main derrière les boucles blondes pour appuyer sur la nuque de son amant, plaquant brutalement leurs lèvres, se tordant le cou pour l'embrasser plus avec plus de passion. Encore. Toujours. Le sourire de Milo contre sa bouche est insupportable, et le rend en même temps extrêmement heureux, mais tant pis. Il voulait ces lèvres. Il les a désespérément désirées tout au long de la soirée, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, au risque sinon de traumatiser définitivement toutes les personnes présentes qui ont encore l'idée folle de le considérer comme un homme sage et mesuré.  
Sont-ils donc fous, tous? Les combats les ont-ils à ce point aveuglés? Comment serait-il possible pour lui d'être froid et distant en vivant aux côtés d'un être comme ce Scorpion brûlant et passionnel? D'ailleurs, il est plus que probable que s'ils se mettaient à écouter le Verseau, les deux jeunes hommes ne sortiraient jamais du huitième temple : ils resteraient ici, à s'aimer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ils s'aimeraient amoureusement et tendrement, bien évidemment. Ils s'aimeraient également érotiquement et sexuellement, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et peut-être s'aimeraient-ils comme les amis qu'ils sont aussi... Allongés sur le sol, sur le lit, sur un canapé, ils regarderaient le plafond en discutant de choses stupides ou non. Et puis Camus prendrait un livre pour faire la lecture à son amant, qui leur apporterait deux boissons chaudes tandis qu'ils se pelotonneraient sous une couette. Oui, voilà quelle serait le genre de vie que le onzième gardien se verrait tout à fait vivre avec son amant.

"Camus..."

Son prénom, murmuré tout bas tel un secret, dont les deux syllabes sont roulées entre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aime, provoque de terribles frissons dans tout le corps du Verseau, tandis que la langue polissonne vient de nouveau glisser sur sa bouche, et il ne se fait pas prier pour l'entre-ouvrir, approfondissant le baiser avec une ardeur qu'il a peine à reconnaître, se tournant d'un quart de tour afin de raffermir sa prise sur les mèches dorées. Il a l'impression de vouloir son amant comme cela lui ait rarement arrivé auparavant : il a cette sensation étrange que si Milo ne lui fait pas l'amour dans les minutes qui vont suivre, il en mourra irrémédiablement. Il a besoin de sentir ce dernier contre lui, sentir sa peau, sentir son cœur, sentir son regard qui ne voit personne d'autre que lui, qui ne verra jamais personne d'autre que lui. Ne pas laisser Milo lui échapper, surtout pas. L'embrasser, encore, comme un fou, comme un damné, comme un assoiffé. Ce qu'il est. Il ne boit plus qu'aux lèvres de Milo, depuis bien longtemps maintenant : tout son être ne répond qu'à lui. C'est étrange, et un peu malsain. Presque effrayant. Mais le Scorpion n'en a jamais profité. Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors qu'il ressent exactement la même chose?  
Sa main vient rejoindre celle de Camus qui repose sur la taille de ce dernier, après avoir glissée le long du bras nu, en retraçant les muscles, les veines, les aspérités. Il entrelace leurs doigts, dans un élan possessif, serrant sa prise sur le torse musclé, attirant Camus plus en arrière pour le rapprocher de lui. Son autre main se trouve sur le cou pâle, accrochant des mèches rouges, maintenant le visage de son amant tourné vers lui pour ravager sa bouche de baisers fous. Il l'aime. Il l'aime tellement que cela lui fait mal parfois. Il ne se comprend plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien ne sera jamais grave tant que ces lèvres l'embrasseront. Mais la position n'est pas confortable : sa main se resserre sur celle de Camus, et lorsqu'il rompt le baiser avec douceur, gagnant malgré tout un grognement d'insatisfaction, ses yeux bleus accrochent ceux de son amant. Il l'invite à se lever, à venir contre lui, à rejoindre leur chambre, seul endroit qui n'a pas été envahi par leurs invités quelques minutes auparavant.

" Tu viens... ?" proposent les lèvres du Scorpion.

Toujours laisser le choix à Camus. Toujours lui laisser l'occasion de reculer s'il en a envie. Ne pas le forcer, ne pas lui laisser penser qu'il chercher à l'acculer et à le mettre au pied du mur. Il le respecte trop pour ça. Il ne fait que lui murmurer une promesse. C'est une proposition. La décision lui revient entièrement. Le chevalier des Glaces se lève, un peu trop rapidement à son goût, incapable de masquer bien longtemps l'irrépressible attirance qu'il ressent pour son compagnon. Milo le sait, Milo le regarde ou plutôt, il le dévore de ses yeux bleus incandescents. Il ne cherche pas à masquer le désir qu'il ressent pour l'homme qui lui fait face, au contraire : il préfère lui faire voir à quel point il est en train de se consumer dans le seul espoir de le serrer dans ses bras. Milo l'attire contre lui. Milo colle leur front l'un contre l'autre, et leurs souffles se caressent, tendrement. Camus tremble, un petit peu trop fort. Il a peur, comme à chaque fois, et le jeune homme blond face à lui le sait. En cette date spéciale, ce sont toujours les mêmes doutes qui assaillent son compagnon. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent, tandis que la main droite du Scorpion vient se loger au creux de ses reins, osant couler sous la chemise couleur azur.

Camus sursaute légèrement, avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur les boutons du vêtement qui lui masque le corps de son amant. Il les défait, lentement, un par un. Avec une seule main, ce n'est pas évident, sans compter ces horribles tremblements. Désir, excitation, amour, et peur. Peur monstrueuse. Il ne faut pas se méprendre. Camus a confiance en Milo. Camus a confiance en lui-même. Non, ce n'est pas ça qui le terrifie depuis si longtemps. C'est autre chose, de bien plus particulier : c'est différent. C'est en eux qu'il a du mal à croire, malgré le temps, malgré les preuves, malgré l'évidence absolue de leur amour. Camus doutait beaucoup avant. Il doute un peu moins aujourd'hui, mais il y a toujours cette peur abominable qui lui dévore les entrailles : celle de se réveiller un jour en réalisant que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Ne pouvait pas l'être. Et puis il y a le reste aussi : les souvenirs douloureux de la guerre. Les mains de Milo viennent entourer son visage, caressant de ses pouces les joues pâles et brûlantes à la fois. Il ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. Sa respiration parle pour lui. Ses yeux sont ses mots. Sa bouche exprime ses murmures silencieux. Muet, il lui fait une déclaration d'amour : quelque chose de très beau sur eux et sur leur histoire. Un conte amusant et réel, parfois triste mais qui finira bien. Et Camus voit. Il perçoit tout ça dans les prunelles brillantes qui lui font face. Il sourit avec lui face à leurs maladresses, et grogne un peu quand son amant lui rappelle leurs bêtises. Milo efface ses doutes, du mieux qu'il peut, depuis si longtemps maintenant.

* * *

"Milo... Est-ce que tu en as voulu à Hyôga?

Cette question, Camus lui a posée il y a trois ans de cela, le soir où ils fêtaient leur premier anniversaire. Ils avaient un peu bu. Un peu trop peut-être. Sans doute. Parce que son amant était incertain, parce qu'il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. Sur ce qui les avait dévorés, avant. Milo avait compris que pour apaiser Camus à propos de leur couple, il lui faudrait accepter de se confronter à leurs peurs, à leurs interrogations, à leurs blessures. Ils s'étaient rendus compte à quel point il était difficile d'aimer correctement, de faire comprendre à l'autre que leurs erreurs ou leurs actes n'étaient pas des drames mais un les marques d'un passé révolu à présent. Alors ils s'étaient juré qu'à de rares occasions, ils poseraient les questions qui les torturaient le plus. Le Verseau avait été le premier à commencer, et le Scorpion l'avait rassuré en lui disant la vérité.

-Non Camus. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu. Pas plus à lui qu'à toi. C'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé passer dans mon temple ce jour-là. C'est moi qui t'ai condamné, involontairement. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je n'avais rien compris tu sais, rien de rien. Pas plus tes sentiments que tes intentions. C'est Mû qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Parce que lui aussi, il savait qu'il avait tout perdu sans avoir jamais rien posséder. Pourtant j'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû savoir. Mais comment aurais-je pu en vouloir à ton disciple? Comment aurais-je pu le haïr? Tu vivais à travers lui. En le voyant se battre, c'est ton ombre que je regardais. Hyôga portait tes espoirs. Alors non mon amour, non, je ne lui ai jamais rien reproché. Parce qu'on ne s'était jamais rien promis. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent tu sais..."

* * *

De nouveau, les mains de Milo changent de place, infidèles, inconstantes, volages qu'elles peuvent être. C'est à leur tour de venir déboutonner la chemise qui leur barre l'accès à une peau qu'elles crèvent de vouloir toucher. Camus ne bouge pas, ou plutôt ne bouge plus. Il laisse les doigts habiles défaire les petits obstacles cousus, et il savoure la tendresse de Milo. Cette douceur infinie avec lequel ce dernier parvient à l'aimer, inlassablement, chaque jour que la Déesse leur a accordé. Même lorsqu'il est sauvage, Milo est capable de l'aimer amoureusement, presque pieusement. Il reporte son regard sur l'expression de concentration et d'adoration de son amant qui joue avec son vêtement.

Chaque fois que ce dernier parvient à défaire une attache, il vient déposer un baiser quelque part sur la peau du onzième gardien. Huit boutons, huit baisers brûlants, qui gagnent en intensité au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Huit occasions de rappeler à Camus à quel point Milo l'aime, profondément, passionnément. Huit preuves irréfutables de l'évolution de leurs sentiments. Huit mots d'amour. Huit chansons pour les sens. Huit témoignages pour la défense de leur histoire. Huit invitations à se laisser aller entre ses bras ce soir. Huit baisers par le huitième gardien.

Le premier est accordé à ses lèvres, délicatement. Il ne fait rien d'autre que les joindre aux siennes mais Camus y répond avec ardeur, savourant tel un assoiffé le goût de son amant. Le second trouve sa place dans le cou pâle et le Verseau penche un peu la tête, pour s'abandonner un peu plus. Au troisième, voilà les lèvres qui descendent sur la pomme d'Adam du chevalier des glaces, percevant le mouvement de Camus qui déglutit dans ce geste tendre. Ses jambes tremblent et ses mains, restées inoccupées jusqu'ici, viennent trouver leur chemin jusqu'aux épaules du Scorpion, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Son dos heurte une surface dure alors qu'un quatrième baiser bouillonnant échoue sur son torse qui se soulève de façon erratique. Il se cambre légèrement, et murmure des "Milo..." voilés, tandis que son compagnon fait l'amour à ses sens sans même chercher à se retenir.  
La chemise est à moitié ouverte à présent, et le Scorpion fait glisser ses mains dessous afin de la faire descendre un peu, mais elle se retrouve bloquée au niveau des coudes de Camus. Ce n'est pas grave. Milo sourit et ses doigts habiles viennent défaire le cinquième bouton, tandis que ses lèvres se posent sur un bouton de chair tendu. Son amant soupire et glisse une main dans ses cheveux, murmurant des propos d'une incohérence magnifique, entre menaces et déclarations éternelles. La langue se fait taquine et roule sur la chair sensible. Un gémissement incompréhensible échappe aux lèvres qui le dominent, et le Scorpion sourit, avant de défaire la sixième barrière. Et la langue brûlante vient à présent courir sur le second bout de chair tendu qui l'appelle, tandis que les bras de Milo commencent à recevoir les premiers hommages des ongles longs de Camus qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau peu à peu. Il voit ses yeux papillonner sous le plaisir, et il le trouve encore plus beau à chaque seconde.

"Mon amour..." murmure le Scorpion tout bas en se débarrassant de la septième attache, provoquant des frissons d'anticipation à son amant.

Camus ne répond pas. Il ne peut pas. L'aurait-il voulu que Milo lui coupe le souffle immédiatement, à l'instant où sa langue plonge dans son nombril, lui arrachant un long gémissement, entre appel à l'aide face au plaisir trop important et supplication pour obtenir quelque chose de plus, qui le soulagerait de cette tension monstrueuse qui se propage dans tout son corps. Il en aurait presque crié tant ses sens sont électrisés, tant il se sent à fleur de peau et fou d'un amour désireux mal contenu. Ses jambes tremblent déjà trop fort et sa tête part un peu plus en arrière, faisant couler les mèches écarlates sur le mur, dans un halo vermeil. A genoux, le Scorpion observe l'homme qu'il aime, et se laisse guider par son envie de rendre heureux son Camus. Alors, lentement, il entame un ballet sur cette zone si sensible qui attise les sens du onzième gardien : la langue de velours glisse sur les bords du nombril, qui semblent faits de soie sous le toucher humide. Ses dents, jalouses et possessives, viennent à présent mordre délicatement la peau et, brutalement, Camus a l'impression qu'un Enfer de sensations s'éveille en son bas-ventre. Il va mourir, il en est certain : c'est impossible de résister à une telle torture.

Les doigts de Milo se perdent sur son torse, caressant, touchant, redécouvrant l'épiderme de son amant, sa texture, sa douceur, sa rudesse, ses muscles. Un torrent de sensations est en train de retourner les entrailles du Verseau. Il a presque envie de pleurer, et d'ailleurs, ne sont-ce pas des larmes de plaisir qui mouillent ses yeux? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Il veut juste Milo, encore Milo. Le dernier bouton saute, enfin. Camus sent la chemise glisser le long de ses avant-bras, et venir s'échouer derrière ses pieds, mais il s'en moque. Il n'a d'yeux que pour la bouche horriblement tentatrice de Milo qui vient de faire ses adieux à son nombril, le délaissant, malheureux infortuné de l'infidélité de cette langue divine. Cette dernière trace à présent un chemin jusqu'à son bas ventre, et l'ultime limite représentée par son pantalon de toile devenu trop serré il y a déjà plus d'une heure de cela, lorsque Milo s'est penché sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le bout de chair rose humide appuie tendrement sur la peau fine, provoquant des soubresauts incontrôlables chez Camus. Des arabesques imaginaires et sans fin se dessinent, orchestrées par la pointe rosée. Son bassin semble supplier son amant, tout comme ses mains magnifiques perdues dans une mer dorée de boucles blondes. Il essaie d'attirer son attention, il sent qu'il va s'effondrer si le Scorpion continue ainsi. Il a peur, il tremble beaucoup trop. Il va mourir, de nouveau. Il le sait, il le sent.

"Milo..."

Déesse, sa voix est méconnaissable! Sa tonalité est différente, ses octaves ne sont pas les bons, tout est trop aigüe et trop grave à la fois. Le Scorpion lève les yeux vers lui, et son regard perçoit toutes les nuances dans celui qui le surplombe. Lentement, il se relève, non sans avoir de nouveau posés sept baisers sur le torse de son amant, avant de venir s'arrêter contre ses lèvres pour y apposer le huitième. Près, tout près... Mais pas suffisamment. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, la respiration hasardeuse, Camus attend, ses doigts accrochés aux épaules puissantes de son amant. Il veut cette bouche contre la sienne, il est possédé par ce désir incontrôlable et monstrueux. Contre son front, celui du huitième gardien, moite et brûlant comme le sien, vient se coller tandis qu'il voit Milo réfléchir, hésiter, avant d'accrocher les prunelles glacées en fusion. Il ouvre la bouche, et tout bas, contre ses lèvres, il pose sa question. C'est à son tour de l'interroger sur une chose qui l'a toujours intriguée, et il sait que c'est aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant qu'il doit la poser. Il ne sait pas vraiment, mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il y pense… Ça l'a toujours intrigué, il aimerait tant que son amant lui réponde sincèrement.

"Dis Camus, tu m'aimes depuis longtemps?

Ce dernier cesse de respirer un instant. Il repasse la question dans sa tête. Il ferme les yeux, essaie de se concentrer. Ne pas fixer ces lèvres trop roses, trop gonflées. Il pourra les embrasser, les ravager, les aimer, mais seulement après. D'abord, il doit répondre, même s'il a un peu peur de se dévoiler. Sa main droite glisse dans les cheveux désordonnés par ses soins, et il capture le regard de son amant, s'assurant que celui-ci comprendra bien chacun de ses mots. Il halète encore, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est important qu'il lui dise. Qu'il se mette à nu pour son amant qui n'attend que ses paroles, qui a besoin d'être… rassuré, en quelque sorte. Milo est suspendu à sa bouche, littéralement, et ainsi, les sons glissent directement des lèvres de Camus aux siennes. Les mots coulent de la bouche du Chevalier des glaces dans celle du Scorpion qui se délecte de chaque parole comme un breuvage divin. Dans les yeux de Camus, il y a la vérité : une vérité étrange certes, mais bien plus belle que tous les mots d'amour qu'il aurait pu trouver.

-T'aimer...? Mais tu perds la raison Milo! Tu es complètement dingue. Tu me crois donc capable d'un sentiment aussi noble? Je ne t'aimais pas mon amour. J'étais tout simplement fou de toi. A en mourir. Je ne voulais te laisser à personne. Si je t'avais aimé comme il faut Milo, j'aurais pu accepter que tu ailles vers un autre, je me serais contenté de souhaiter ton bonheur après notre résurrection. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en étais pas capable. Ce n'est pas par amour que je t'ai fait ma déclaration, c'était pour m'assurer que personne ne te volerait à moi. C'est ma passion pour toi qui a motivé mes actes. C'est mon égoïsme qui m'a poussé à agir. Je ne suis pas aussi pur que ce que tu sembles croire tu sais."

Milo ferme les yeux. Il a entendu les mots de Camus. Il les savoure, lentement, les uns après les autres, les écoutants résonner encore dans ses oreilles, et ses mains viennent accrocher les hanches de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Un gémissement commun s'élève et sonne dans le temple vide, alors que la bouche de Milo vient se perdre dans le cou de neige et le mord, un peu plus sauvagement que d'habitude. Un cri, étouffé, auquel le Scorpion porte à peine attention, tant il a envie de marquer cette peau, de lui donner leur couleur à tous les deux : écarlate, comme son ongle meurtrier. Comme les cheveux de son amant. Rouge, vermeil, grenat, cramoisi, vermillon... C'est eux, ils n'existent que dans cette couleur magnifique de coucher de soleil. Comme leurs draps aussi, dans lesquels Milo vient de renverser son amant après l'avoir fait reculer au travers de multiples baisers jusqu'à leur chambre. Camus est tombé, mais il n'a pas été effrayé. Il regarde Milo, encore debout entre ses jambes écartées, qui le dévore du regard. Milo qui le vénère, Milo qui l'adore, Milo qui l'aime tellement fort. Il tend sa main vers lui, et l'appelle tout bas. Le Scorpion observe les longs doigts pâles qui l'invitent : il les attrape et pose un baiser sur le dos de cette main qu'il connaît si bien. Du bout de la langue, il retrace les phalanges, les petites veines saillantes, les os délicats. Il lui répond d'un regard : encore quelques secondes, attends-moi encore quelques secondes.

Camus sourit, discrètement, et se redresse un peu pour aider son compagnon à ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Ses ongles viennent érafler le bas ventre de Milo qui gémit et se tend sous le toucher frais, tandis qu'il constate, époustouflé, une fois ce dernier débarrassé de l'ennuyant vêtement, à quel point le Grec est magnifique. Le Scorpion le laisse le dévorer du regard, sans pudeur et sans gêne. Il aime voir cette lueur dans les pupilles glacées : savoir que le français a au moins autant envie de lui si ce n'est même plus, cela le rend fou. La langue de Camus passe, consciemment ou non, sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il dévore des yeux les boucles blondes qui retombent en cascade désordonnée, fontaine d'or inépuisable, glissant sur la chute de reins enivrante de son amant. De nouveau, le monde semble devenir ambré, étincelant, et il a l'impression de se perdre, avant qu'il ne se laisse repousser en arrière par la main de Milo sur son torse, tandis que ce dernier vient s'allonger à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur son avant-bras, et que ses doigts courent sur le visage tant aimé. Les caresses sont tendres, et Camus ferme à demi les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se concentrer sur la nudité de son amant.

**"Milo..."** prononcent les lèvres de glace dans un murmure brûlant.

Ce dernier sourit, mais ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre, il y a juste à aimer. A faire l'amour à Camus avec chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards. Sa langue taquine vient ennuyer le lobe d'une oreille, la caressant tendrement avant d'oser la mordre délicatement, provoquant des gémissements chez son amant. Sa main glisse dans son cou, retrace la pomme d'Adam qui s'agite légèrement, les clavicules marquées par ses soins, avant de finir par redécouvrir les boutons de chair tendus, et de leur offrir une caresse tendre, sans s'arrêter pour autant. Le chevalier des Glaces râle un peu dans l'oreille de son amant mais se laisse emporter lorsqu'il sent les doigts courir sur une ligne imaginaire le long de son torse, et dessiner des traits infinis sur son bas ventre. Des lettres, des mots, des poèmes, des "je t'aime" glissés par Milo contre sa peau, qui l'électrisent plus encore si cela est possible. Mais le Scorpion reste silencieux, et si ce n'est sa respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire, il se complait dans un mutisme profond, observant avec une adoration infinie les réactions de son amant. Il sent les ongles de Camus accrochées à ses épaules, qui l'attirent contre lui et lui griffent doucement l'épiderme, témoignage le plus pur de ce que ressent l'homme entre ses bras. Qui écarquille les yeux en sentant la main glisser plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Trop, et pas assez à la fois : lentement, elle coule sous le tissu de son pantalon et le fait descendre.

Camus plonge son regard dans la méditerranée qui le surplombe. Milo sourit et vient l'embrasser, quittant sa posture précédente pour s'agenouiller aux pieds de son amant, lui ôtant définitivement son bas. Et tout à coup, il retient son souffle : Camus est nu devant lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce n'est certainement pas la dernière. Pourtant... Pourtant... Camus est beau, magnifique, divin, parfait. Camus est comme au premier jour, et complètement différent à la fois. Milo le regarde, ou plutôt, il le détaille avec une adoration qui ne connaît aucunes limites, si ce ne sont celles de l'amour. Il est là, avec ses cheveux magnifiques qui se mêlent aux draps, avec sa peau pâle qui tranche tant par rapport à ces derniers, avec ses rougeurs sur les joues, et ses yeux bleus qui tremblent de passion mais qui ne cillent pas. Il y a cette main tendue vers lui, qui l'appelle tout bas, qui glisse sur sa joue et lui procure une caresse tendre. Et ce corps qu'il connaît si bien et qui l'impressionne pourtant toujours à chaque fois : parfois, il ne se sent vraiment pas à la hauteur de la beauté surréaliste de Camus. C'est incroyable à quel point ce dernier peut-être… divin. Bien plus que ne le sera jamais leur déesse. Mais ça, il ne lui dira jamais, bien évidemment.

* * *

« Milo… Est-ce que tu m'as pleuré ?

La voix de Camus. Qui tremblait à l'époque. Revenus à la vie depuis trop peu de temps, leur amour avait encore des allures de simple flamme vacillante, qui risquait à tout moment de s'éteindre ou de finir en volutes de fumée sous les interrogations des deux jeunes hommes. Le regard du Verseau sur lui, incertain, tremblant. La main de Milo dans les mèches écarlates. La peur, cette traîtresse qui les mettait à nu. Cette vipère insaisissable qui les torturait. Les incertitudes. Leurs erreurs. Le front du Scorpion contre celui du Verseau, et sa bouche tout près de la sienne. Ses paroles qui glissaient dans l'air pour rassurer l'homme qu'il aimait, pour créer leur propre réalité, loin de la guerre, loin de la mort, loin de cette douleur qui les avait ravagés.

-Te pleurer Camus ? Non… Non, je n'ai pas pleuré. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je ne comprenais pas. Tu étais beau, si beau mon amour… Un prince des glaces. Une sculpture. Irréel. Intouchable. Serein. Je n'avais pas compris que tu t'étais éteint, je ne réalisais pas ce qui venait d'arriver… J'avais beau te regarder encore, et encore… J'étais tétanisé, mais je ne pouvais pas leur montrer. C'est venu plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Après qu'Aiolia ait essayé de me secouer un peu. Tout à coup… Comme ça, brusquement… Tu me demandes si j'ai pleuré? Ce mot te dénigrerait mon Camus. J'ai versé des torrents de larmes, j'ai contenu entre mes dents serrés des hurlements qui n'avaient pas le droit de sortir, je t'ai appelé, encore, et encore. Mais tu n'étais plus là mon amour, tu n'étais plus là. Et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi ça me faisait aussi mal. J'étais lamentable. C'était pathétique. Si tu savais… Comme tu as pu me manquer… »

* * *

« Milo… S'il te plaît…Viens. »

S'arracher de sa contemplation. Parce qu'il est extrêmement rare que ce soit Camus qui lui demande de lui faire l'amour : d'habitude, ils initient eux-mêmes leurs moments d'intimité, et cela se fait sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler. Mais là… Son amant l'appelle, il murmure son prénom, il prononce des mots qui ressemblent à des supplications. Il a envie de lui… Il a envie que Milo s'allonge au-dessus de lui, qu'il mette leur corps en contact avant de devenir fou. Camus brûle, il brûle de la passion que son amant met dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chaque frôlement qu'il lui fait sentir. Le Scorpion s'excuse par un sourire, il veut encore prendre un peu son temps : il attrape la jambe droite de Camus et la soulève délicatement avant de venir poser un baiser sur le dos de son pied, sous le regard surpris de la personne à qui il appartient. Ses lèvres remontent et viennent au creux de sa cheville, y glissant lentement la pointe de sa langue, sans quitter du regard les orbes glacées du français qui halète, le souffle à demi-coupé en le regardant faire. Est-ce possible d'être aussi sensuel dans chaque geste effectué ? Camus tuerait pour le savoir, même s'il est certain d'avoir la réponse devant lui.

La peau fine de sa cheville le brûle malgré l'humidité enivrante de la langue de son amant, et il se perd dans les arabesques que ce dernier trace sur sa peau, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables dans son tout son corps, le faisant trembler. Milo y appose de petits baisers, très légers, très aériens, avant de l'abandonner pour venir embrasser son genou à présent, déjà pris de tremblements rien qu'en sachant ce que lui réserve la bouche démoniaque du Scorpion. Et ce dernier ne le déçoit pas : lentement, il vient faire l'amour à cette articulation, il la couvre de baisers, et laisse sa langue y glisser, transformant le corps de son amant non pas en un brasier incandescent, mais en véritable fournaise de désir.

« Arrête Milo, arrête… Ça suffit.»

Ses supplications qui n'en sont pas vraiment finissent par atteindre les oreilles du huitième gardien. Alors ses lèvres quittent la jambe fine et viennent se poser sur le bas-ventre de son amant, qui ferme violemment les yeux, et se laisse griser par les sensations qui l'assaillent de part en part. La bouche est brûlante sur sa peau à la température de neige : et lorsque Milo descend un peu plus bas, Camus comprend trop tard et n'a pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de le retenir. Il voulait dire « Non ! » mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Et la foudre s'abat sur lui, brutalement. Alors il crie, et ne se retient pas. Il fond, comme cet élément qu'il adore tant. Les ongles plantés dans les draps, il rejette un peu la tête en arrière et lève une jambe, le talon enfoncé dans le lit, sous le plaisir qui l'assaille : sur son sexe tendu, il y a les lèvres de Milo, il y a sa langue, cette horrible et merveilleuse tentatrice. Il peut percevoir la chaleur de cette bouche divine qui le torture, suivant une chorégraphie inconnue que seul son amant peut effectuer. Descendre, monter, doucement, plus vite, encore… Encore… ! Non, ne ralentis pas… Milooo…

Camus se perd, il perd la raison et ses repères en même temps. Il ne se rend même pas compte que ces cris lui échappent, qu'ils glissent hors de ses lèvres pour jouer une musique délicieuse aux oreilles du Scorpion. Tout est trop bon quand Milo fait cela, quand Milo se sert de sa bouche pour lui faire l'amour et la cour à la fois. C'est humide, et pourtant, cette bouche est brûlante, bouillonnante, elle enserre son sexe, le lèche tendrement, et le onzième gardien se répète qu'il va mourir, de nouveau. Qu'il est impossible de ressentir autant de plaisir. Qu'il sera sûrement puni un jour pour tout oublier lorsque son amant est dans ses bras. Qu'on le châtiera pour avoir ainsi abandonné si souvent sa raison, et sa dévotion à sa Déesse. Mais surtout, surtout… En relevant les yeux, il croise le regard de l'homme qui l'aime. Qu'il aime. Ces prunelles méditerranéennes qui brûlent d'une passion mal contenue, qui le dévorent et qui le rendent fou. Les yeux de Milo sourient et lui disent qu'il aime, alors qu'il peut de nouveau sentir sa langue glisser plus bas, et ses lèvres se refermer sur cette zone trop sensible. De nouveau, le Verseau laisse sa tête repartie en arrière, se tordant sur les draps d'un plaisir impossible à contenir, prononçant des murmures incohérents.

Il entend un bruit, quelque part, dans la chambre, peut-être. Il n'en est pas sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts de Milo glisser sur sa cuisse, humidifiés par le gel dont ce dernier s'est servi.

« Camus… Je peux… ? »

Il comprend mais il halète trop pour répondre aux questions qu'il lui pose : sa seule réponse sera d'écarter un peu plus ses jambes, lentement, autant qu'il y arrive dans cet état de demi-conscience. C'est suffisant pour que le blond comprenne. Milo dépose un baiser sur le haut de son sexe et caresse doucement son entrée, délicatement : il fait toujours les choses ainsi, malgré toute la passion, malgré toute la folie qui peut les submerger, il prépare toujours Camus avec une dévotion qui le fait trembler. Même s'ils en ont pris l'habitude à présent, cela ne change rien. Le Scorpion s'emploie à mettre toujours autant de chaleur dans leurs moments d'intimité. Il gémit et l'encourage : oui, il en a envie. Terriblement envie. Tellement envie… Une phalange entre en lui, timidement et Camus ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il faut qu'il s'accroche, il faut qu'il résiste, parce qu'il sait que la suite sera encore meilleure, parce que c'est le reste dont il est encore plus fou, lorsque Milo entre en lui, lentement, le laissant profiter de chaque instant, et que lui-même peut constater qu'il perd la raison à chaque seconde. Le doigt glisse entièrement en lui, et les ongles de Camus tirent brusquement sur les draps, sentant la sensation terriblement agréable de la bouche de Milo qui revient se poser sur son sexe. Il peut sentir le doigt aller et venir en lui, extrêmement agréable, horriblement insuffisant. Ce n'est pas assez, ça ne le sera jamais. Il ne désire que Milo, Milo, Milo… Ce dernier est toujours silencieux, aurait-il les mots qu'il ne pourrait parler tant il est pétrifié par la beauté de son amant qui gémit pour lui. Camus est un don des Dieux, il n'a pas d'autres explications. Une perle unique, magnifique. Une sorte de bénédiction qui a été faite au Scorpion.

Si Ganymède était aussi beau, le huitième gardien comprend pourquoi Zeus en a fait l'un de ses amants. Mais à la différence du maître des éclairs, il respecte bien trop l'homme qu'il aime pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit. A part peut-être ce rythme trop lent sur son sexe, tandis qu'il ose glisser un deuxième doigt en son Camus auquel un léger cri échappe. Quand Milo le voit ainsi, il en oublierait presque à quel point il a envie de lui, à quel point son propre sexe lui fait mal d'être ainsi délaissé : il ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'au visage de Camus qui se tord de plaisir pour lui, à sa bouche qui l'appelle et qui gémit, à ses yeux qui se perdent, s'ouvrent, se ferment et laissent couler quelques larmes. Lentement, ses doigts vont et viennent en lui, l'étirent délicatement, trouvent un rythme qui arrache de petits hoquets de volupté à Camus. Ce dernier relâche les draps d'une main et vient la glisser dans les cheveux dorés, cherchant un point d'appui, un contact avec son amant, caressant la chevelure bouclée, en savourant la texture douce.

Milo sourit tendrement et, refusant d'écouter son propre corps, il s'évertue à pénétrer son amant d'un doigt supplémentaire, tandis que ses lèvres s'abaissent d'une poussée sur le sexe tendu du Chevalier des glaces. Qui se cambre violemment en criant quelque chose que le Scorpion ne comprend pas : peu importe. Vraiment, il préfère se concentrer sur cette hampe de chair qu'il caresse de sa langue, percevant les « Milo ! » entrecoupés de légers sanglots de plaisir douloureux. Camus sent le mouvement en lui, sur lui, contre sa peau, dans son corps, il s'embrase, il se meurt. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… Le plafond danse devant ses yeux, et sous le rythme fiévreux des lèvres de son amant, il se sent tomber dans un abysse de sensualité. Les doigts en lui, toujours aussi insuffisants malgré tout leur talent, provoquent des décharges dans tout son corps, et le rendent incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres. Il ne se rend même pas compte que sa propre main est extrêmement crispée dans les cheveux d'Or : il ne pense plus, il ignore même s'il en a été capable un jour. Et brusquement, il est fauché par le plaisir, alors que les doigts agiles viennent caresser une zone trop sensible en lui. Il crie, violemment. Son corps se cambre plus fort. Ses lèvres sont sèches, et des mèches vermeilles lui collent au front.

« Encore… Encore Milo, je t'en prie, encore ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, il brûle de sentir de nouveau son corps s'embraser. Sa respiration est erratique, et il croise le regard fou de son amant qui vient de relâcher son sexe, laissant Camus au bord du précipice de la jouissance, à quelques centimètres à peine d'une chute délicieuse et inévitable. Milo se tient de nouveau à demi au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur son avant-bras, tandis que ses doigts continuent d'aller et venir lentement en Camus, rendant fou ce dernier qui se sent poussé toujours plus près de la délivrance, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, il murmure des menaces qui n'en sont pas vraiment, des promesses qui n'ont but que d'acheter la clémence de son amant, et des propos hautement érotiques qui rendent le sexe de Milo encore plus douloureux, si cela est possible.

Il finit par céder : lui-même ne peut plus tenir face aux attaques sensuelles que Camus fait pleuvoir sur lui, caressant son torse de ses ongles longs, le griffant par moment, et déposant des baisers qui ont parfois des airs de morsures sur ses épaules musclées. Il retire ses doigts, s'attirant ainsi une plainte sourde de l'homme sous lui qui se met de nouveau à le menacer tout bas, les yeux clos. Les doigts glissés dans les longues mèches écarlates, Milo attrape la main gauche de son amant qui ouvre ses pupilles pour concentrer toute son attention sur lui malgré son souffle laborieux et son envie grandissante. Il sent les baisers légers que son amant appose aux creux de son poignet et qui lui procure de délicieux frissons. Il voit la paume de sa main contre les lèvres de Milo, il sent sa respiration, il perçoit les lèvres sèches contre sa peau. Il peut entendre le murmure aux creux de sa main, et il compte les baisers humides que ce dernier effectue sans le lâcher du regard. Huit. Comme toujours. Un sourire attendri et discret se peint sur les traits du Verseau. Tout cela lui provoque de nouveaux frissons, de nouveaux tremblements : il en oublie ses doutes, et ne songe qu'à ses certitudes.  
Milo l'aime et s'apprête à lui faire l'amour. Milo le voit s'abandonner entre ses bras, mais ne cherche pas à l'écraser pour autant. Milo le respecte, toujours, depuis si longtemps. En tant qu'ami, ou en tant qu'amant. Il ne se sent jamais agressé entre ses bras, il se contente d'accepter avec un plaisir mal dissimulé les marques de tendresse passionnée de cet arachnide brûlant. Contre son visage et son torse, il sent la caresse fluide des boucles blondes, ces cheveux incroyablement longs, qui vont dans tous les sens et ne suivent aucune logique. C'est agréable, il a l'impression que tout son être est couvert par son amant, par ses doigts, par son corps, par sa chevelure folle. Il voit un sourire sur le visage du Scorpion, un sourire idiot, qui lui laisse craindre le pire. Il sent que ce dernier va lui sortir une bêtise : c'est aussi ça son Milo. Cet être capable de le faire rire à n'importe quel moment, ou de lui tirer un simple sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais là, alors qu'il a tellement envie de son amant qu'un simple frôlement sur son sexe lui fait mal, il préférerait que ce dernier ne dise rien.

« Ça doit être vrai ce qu'ils disent sur les glaciers mon amour…

Camus a les yeux qui papillonnent, il ne comprend pas bien.

-De quoi… est-ce que tu parles… encore… ? Murmure le Verseau qui ne désire rien d'autre que de sentir le corps de son amant en lui.

-Il paraît que la glace peut être tellement froide qu'elle finit par brûler celui qui la touche… Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens quand je te vois… Quand je caresse ta peau aussi… Répond le Scorpion en frôlant le visage du français.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et aime-moi. »

Camus attrape violemment les cheveux blonds et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du Scorpion trop bavard, tandis qu'inconsciemment, son bassin vient chercher la présence de celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il en a assez : si les choses continuent ainsi, il a l'impression que son corps va fondre sur les draps, ce qui finirait par donner raison au Grec. Il se perd et devient égoïste, mais peu lui importe. Ses caprices sont ceux de Milo également, ils répondent aux siens. Si le Scorpion a dirigé au début, à présent, c'est clairement le Verseau qui impose son rythme. Rien ne compte à part les mains de Milo qu'il peut sentir glisser sur ses hanches, délicatement bien qu'un peu plus brusquement que tout à l'heure. La langue de son amant répond à la sienne avec une ardeur brûlante, plaquant Camus un peu plus fort sur le lit, l'empêchant presque de bouger, mais cette fois, ce dernier n'a pas peur, il ne craint rien. Ses doutes se sont envolés : ne seraient-ce que pour quelques heures, il a pleinement confiance en son amant qui le regarde avec ces pupilles brillantes de passion. Ils finiront par tracer un trait sur le reste, il le sait. Pour l'instant, rien d'autre n'a d'importance que ce corps contre le sien qui bouge lentement et lui fait tourner la tête sans qu'il puisse y remédier. Il s'accroche à sa réalité du mieux qu'il peut, tandis que les doigts de Milo glissent sous sa jambe gauche et viennent caresser sa cuisse tendrement, dessinant de petites arabesques incontrôlées sur la peau de neige, la remontant lentement contre sa hanche. Une main toujours fermement emmêlée dans les boucles blondes pour s'assurer que cette bouche divine ne lâchera pas la sienne, Camus s'agrippe à une épaule musclée, les sens en alerte, la respiration difficile.

Milo n'a de cesse de l'embrasser comme un damné, comme si c'était la dernière fois, alors qu'il peut enfin sentir son sexe contre son intimité qui glisse en lui lentement : en appui sur son avant-bras tandis que son autre main exerce une pression accrue sur sa cuisse, le Scorpion perd la tête. Camus est brûlant sous lui, autour de lui, et tout devient indescriptible. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… Il a la tête qui tourne, et l'impression d'être saisi de vertiges délicieux. Il n'est pas le seul : bloqués par les lèvres délicieuses de son amant, les gémissements poussés par Camus se meurent entre leurs bouches. Milo s'en abreuve, seul moyen pour lui de conserver un tant soit peu les pieds sur terre, tandis qu'il profite de chaque seconde de cet instant unique, lorsqu'il plonge en son amour brûlant, incandescent, qui l'accueille en lui. Sa main libre tire violemment sur les draps, et il sent les ongles longs de Camus qui griffent son dos lentement au fil de la pénétration du Scorpion. Enfin ! Milo est enfin en lui, et le fait mourir par ses lèvres, par son corps, par son sexe. Il l'a voulu tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait venir dans l'instant. Mais il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas… Pas maintenant… Le meilleur n'est pas encore arrivé, il le sait… Pourtant, chaque fois que Milo glisse un peu plus en lui, il se sent capable de tout renier, de tout envoyer aux Enfers. Sa jambe encore libre se colle contre la hanche de Milo, le suppliant inconsciemment de l'aimer plus vite, de l'aimer plus fort, d'abréger leurs souffrances idylliques.

« Oh, Camus… ! »

Le Scorpion relâche finalement ses lèvres, incapable de contenir son plaisir, et sa langue bouillonnante vient glisser sur son menton tandis que le Verseau se cambre violemment, sentant enfin leurs corps entièrement l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent rapidement, un peu trop, et il sent des larmes couler sur son visage, traîtresses impossible à retenir. Le plafond se brouille, il ne voit plus rien, rien à part cette couleur doré qui revient le couvrir, qui l'emprisonne et le rassure, qui le couvre et le protège de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Milo non plus ne distingue pas grand-chose, tout est flou autour de lui, si ce n'est ce magnifique rouge sous lui, et ces superbes torrents vermeil qui glissent sur les draps. Il se penche un peu, provoquant un gémissement violent chez son amant, et un grognement de désir en lui, mais malgré tout, il l'embrasse encore, sa bouche s'écrase de nouveau contre celle de Camus tandis qu'il attrape une main du Verseau pour la lier à la sienne, entrelaçant brusquement leurs doigts qu'ils plaquent sur le lit. Il a besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de tangible, sinon, sinon… il ne répondra plus de rien. Aux gémissements de Camus répondent les murmures de Milo, dialogue incompréhensible pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, et, malgré le désir qui leur fauche le bas-ventre, les deux jeunes hommes ont un sourire voilé sur leur visage.

Le Verseau vient passer une main sur le visage de Milo, caressant tendrement les traits tirés par l'envie : son amant est magnifique avec ses yeux bleus incandescents, cette façon de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas envoyer en l'air tous ses principes, et cette façon de l'aimer en silence. Le Scorpion ne bouge pas, il n'a pas esquissé un geste : pour le moment, il se contente d'être en Camus, et de savourer les émotions que cela fait naître en lui. Il se laisse délicieusement tourmenter par la chaleur que dégage ce corps sous lui : cela le rend toujours fou et cela le surprendra toujours autant également. Le huitième gardien plonge le nez dans le cou de son amant, respirant sa fragrance personnelle qui lui fait tourner encore un peu plus la tête, et lentement, il pose de petits baisers sur la peau pâle, mordant l'épaule dévoilée arrachant ainsi un nouveau cri au français. Il sent la caresse des cheveux de Camus contre son visage, et un nouveau sourire idiot se pose sur son visage, avant qu'il ne vienne appuyer son front contre le torse de son amant. _Poum, poum, poum, poum_… Il écoute le cœur battre à une vitesse folle, et cette musique est le témoignage le plus sincère des sentiments de son amour pour lui.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que la réputation du Scorpion pouvait faire croire, Milo n'avait jamais touché qui que ce soit autrement que pour se battre. Pas de temps pour ça, et pas de temps pour rencontrer qui que ce soit. C'est avec Camus qu'il a appris l'amour, sous toutes ses formes, qu'elles soient physiques ou sentimentales. C'est auprès de lui qu'il a tremblé à l'idée de faire mal à son amant la première fois, et c'est également avec lui qu'il a ri de leur maladresse à leurs débuts. Avec le Scorpion, Camus s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait brûler, littéralement, mais qu'il était également possible d'avoir un contrôle total sur son homme et de le rendre fou, juste en le regardant. Avec le Verseau, Milo a réalisé qu'il lui suffisait de se redresser légèrement en serrant plus fort les doigts de son amant pour toucher un point qui est susceptible de lui faire perdre la tête. Comme cela, tendrement…

« Ha ! Milo ! »

Voilà… Sous lui, les yeux s'écarquillent et le dos s'arque un peu plus, tandis qu'un cri échappe aux lèvres de glace. Le Scorpion sourit et recommence doucement, s'attirant un regard brouillé entre désir urgent et colère violente. Mais il ne se laisse pas impressionner, il préfère faire les choses à sa façon. Entamer un rythme lent pour laisser le temps à son amant de prendre ses marques, et d'apposer les siennes dans le dos bronzé du Grec. Même si c'est une torture de résister aux suppliques que Camus laisse échapper dans son oreille, il faut qu'il tienne bon, il sait qu'il peut l'emmener plus haut, bien plus haut. Les ongles longs se plantent dans le dos de sa main, alors que leurs doigts s'accrochent plus désespérément encore. Il se contente de lents va-et-vient, son souffle de braise glissant sur le visage adoré, tandis que la bouche entrouverte sous lui laisse échapper de légers soupirs de bien-être, gémissant parfois pour obtenir un peu plus que cela. Dans les yeux de Camus, il ne voit aucune douleur, ce dernier ne fait rien d'autre que de trembler de plaisir sous les mouvements produits par Milo, qui a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Contre sa joue et sur son oreille, il sent les demandes envieuses du onzième gardien, et ses baisers brûlants sur son cou et son épaule qui ravivent encore plus, si cela était nécessaire, la flamme du désir scorpionesque.  
Il perçoit les « s'il te plait… » qui ravagent ses tympans et, croisant le regard de Camus, il décide de céder, -un peu-, à leur désir : il fait mine de se retirer, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration de la part de son amant. Il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas que Milo s'en aille, il n'en a pas le droit, il en veut tellement plus, tellement plus… Il veut que le Scorpion terrasse leurs doutes, qu'il fasse fuir leurs peines, qu'il écrase leur douleur… Il tend la main vers son amant qui est beaucoup trop loin de lui, il le regarde et ne comprend pas. Ses lèvres l'appellent silencieusement, et ses yeux crient son prénom. Sans Milo, c'est le vide, un précipice dont il ne voit pas le fond : comme les Enfers. Il ne veut pas tomber, il ne veut pas tomber seul, il est bien trop égoïste pour cela. Les yeux brouillés, il cherche le corps musclé sans le trouver. Mais la voix de son amant s'élève, musique chaude et rassurante.

« Regarde-moi mon amour. Ne me lâche pas des yeux… Regarde-moi, regarde-moi… » Murmurent les lèvres du huitième gardien.

Camus ne comprend pas tout de suite. Milo a un sourire démoniaque, avant de revenir brutalement en lui, touchant violemment la prostate du chevalier des glaces qui hurle brusquement, ne pouvant contenir le flot de sensations qui l'a submergé. Ce n'était qu'un leurre ! Milo a fait semblant et… Il recommence, encore… De nouveau, un vide menteur semble l'engloutir, avant que le Scorpion ne revienne encore en lui, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris. Ses ongles griffent fortement le dos bronzé, provoquant des grognements de plaisir chez son amant : il sait que ce dernier adore ça, sentir les doigts de Camus qui l'encouragent à le prendre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Quand Camus s'accroche aussi fort à lui, il perd le contrôle, il a l'impression que son amant le revendique, qu'il marque sa peau comme pour prouver qu'il lui appartient, pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

« Encore Milo ! S'il te plait, encore… »

Les lèvres de glaces murmurent des mots qui l'allument : des mots d'amours, et d'autres, beaucoup moins doux, mélange de supplications et de promesses torrides qui ne font que le rendre encore un peu plus fou. Il sent les zébrures profondes faites par Camus dans son dos, il grogne en le sentant tirer sur ses boucles blondes et un nouveau baiser brûlant naît de leur envie commune. Il va se perdre, il le sait, il le sent. Combien de temps pourra-t-il se contenir ? Combien de temps Camus lui-même pourra-t-il tenir ? Peu importe en vérité. Il est l'heure pour eux de se laisser complètement aller, de se montrer tels qu'ils sont vraiment quand plus personne ne les regarde, quand il n'y plus qu'eux, eux et leur amour, eux et leur désir, eux et leurs questions encore en suspens. Ils ne sont jamais aussi honnêtes que dans ces moments d'abandon total… Il relâche la main de son amant qui vient immédiatement s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à ses épaules marquées de rouge. Milo glisse ses bras sous les cuisses du Verseau, ses lèvres presque collées aux siennes, il lui sourit. Leur étreinte entame une seconde danse, plus sauvage cette fois-ci : Camus le lit dans les yeux bleus qui le dévorent. Le Scorpion fait mine de se retirer avant de revenir d'une poussée en son amant qui se remet à crier, les larmes aux yeux. C'est ça, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Que Milo l'aime plus fort, plus vite, qu'il lui fasse tourner la tête au point qu'il ait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir revenir sur terre.

Il gémit dans l'oreille du huitième gardien, il le supplie de recommencer, il laisse sa langue glisser sur le lobe sensible du Scorpion. Tout s'embrase, et l'atmosphère de la pièce devient intenable : Milo se fait passion et désir à la fois. Il n'est plus seulement son amant, il est l'incarnation même de ces deux sensations pécheresses. Camus ne réalise même pas que c'est lui qui le transforme en un véritable brasier : les sens enflammés, le Scorpion admire l'œuvre d'art à laquelle il est en train de faire l'amour. Il se noie dans ces mèches rouges éparpillés sur les oreillers qui forment un halo rougeoyant, dans ces yeux bleus qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se fermer sous le plaisir procuré par les à-coups du huitième gardien malgré la demande de ce dernier de continuer à le regarder, il s'abreuve à la source des cris poussés par l'homme qu'il aime. Le rythme devient erratique, endiablé : de valse des sensations, tout est devenu un tango enflammé.  
En appui sur ses avant-bras déposés de part et d'autre du visage de son amant, Milo se redresse pour mieux glisser plus fort en Camus qui rejette la tête en arrière, le corps arqué, les ongles toujours plantés dans la peau mal en point du Scorpion. Le désir se répercute dans tout son corps, c'est intenable, il sent ses pieds se contracter sous les vagues de plaisir insurmontables qui le noient. Ses longues jambes pâles s'enroulent autour de la taille de Milo, pour mieux accompagner ses mouvements : il ne veut pas seulement recevoir, il veut donner. Tout donner plus exactement : tout offrir à Milo, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il peut l'aimer, pour qu'il réalise à quel point il est en train de se consumer entre ses bras. La respiration saccadée, il sent quelques mèches se coller contre son front trempé de sueur, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Il s'en moque, il veut Milo, juste Milo.

Milo qui le rassure, depuis tout ce temps. Milo qui a effacé leurs peines au rythme de ses hanches, Milo qui le berce en lui faisant l'amour. Il lui murmure –ou lui crie ? Il ne sait plus vraiment…- qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aime terriblement. D'aucun dirait que ça ne ressemble pas au Verseau. Au diable les mauvaises langues, qui le connaît vraiment ? Qui saurait comprendre ce qui se cache dans les orbes arctiques ? Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que Milo pour lui. En dehors de ses élèves, mais cela ne compte pas. Il ne peut pas les comparer. Cela lui faisait tellement, tellement peur de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…

« Regarde-moi encore mon amour. Je t'en prie… Camus…»

Il accroche son regard au sien. Le Scorpion a l'air un peu perdu, un peu effrayé, il ne veut pas que Camus s'éloigne de lui, il le veut pour lui, près de lui, toujours. Le Verseau sourit tendrement à son amant, il glisse de nouveau sa main sur la joue tannée et Milo embrasse ses doigts, frénétiquement, de huit baisers passionnés. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça… Il préfère que les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux soient dues au plaisir, rien qu'à cela. Il veut se perdre entre les bras musclés de son amant, et il rejette un peu la tête en arrière sous les mouvements de reins de plus en plus profonds et erratiques de son amant. Le rythme est désordonné, signe que le Scorpion est sur le point de craquer, qu'il n'en peut plus. Ce n'est pas grave, Camus est à bout également, il l'encourage du regard, un léger sourire peint sur ses traits.

Il le rassure : oui, il peut se laisser aller. Non, il n'aura pas mal, il n'aura pas peur. Parce qu'il sait que c'est bon, parce qu'il y prend tellement de plaisir lui aussi. Parce qu'il est un amant merveilleux. L'homme qu'il aime. Alors tout ira bien. N'aie pas peur Milo, n'aie pas peur… C'est à son tour de le rassurer, doucement : si Camus doute quand ils commencent, c'est clairement Milo qui finit par hésiter lorsqu'ils sont sur le point d'être ravagés par le plaisir. C'est étrange, et pas tant que ça en même temps : Milo le rassure si souvent, si souvent… Il utilise des trésors de patience et d'amour pour faire comprendre à Camus qu'il peut croire en eux. Mais lorsqu'il n'y a plus de masque, lorsque Milo est juste…là, en lui, en train de lui faire de l'amour, c'est lui qui a peur. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, peur que Camus disparaisse de nouveau entre ses bras, que la flamme s'éteigne et ne se rallume pas. Peur de revoir l'expression sans vie de son amant qui ne l'était pas encore lorsqu'il avait affronté son élève. Peur de ressentir ce vide monstrueux, peur de comprendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Dans ces moments-là, c'est Camus qui le serre plus fort contre lui, qui lui répète qu'il ne s'en va pas, qu'il n'ira nulle part sans lui. Pour les yeux de Milo, Camus pourrait presque faire des infidélités à leur Déesse. Il sait que c'est mal, il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Il sait qu'on le menacerait s'il avouait la vérité. Pourtant, pourtant… Quand il sent ce corps contre le sien entamer un nouveau rythme profond, violent, rapide, qui cajole sans discontinuer le point le plus sensible en lui, Camus renierait tout. Tout dans l'instant.  
Il se redresse et s'accroche plus fort aux épaules et au cou de son amant, et de nouveau, il s'abandonne : son corps s'embrase, incontestablement, impossible à arrêter. La chaleur monte, lui brûle les sens, incendie sa tête : il meurt. Il le sait, il le sent. Et Milo meurt lui aussi. Ses mouvements sont divins en lui, sur lui, il sent les baisers du Scorpion partout où ses lèvres peuvent l'atteindre, il sent le torse et le bas ventre de Milo qui caressent son sexe, lui faisant perdre un peu plus la raison à chaque instant. Et puis…Il y a les va-et-vient merveilleux que produisent les reins de Milo, ses gémissements à son oreille, son prénom auquel le huitième gardien fait l'amour en roulant ses deux malheureuses syllabes : dans ce brasier des sens, Camus sent qu'il va disparaître, inexorablement, et il se met à onduler contre Milo, accentuant la folie qui s'empare d'eux. Il fait mine de se relever, mais son amant le plaque de nouveau sur les draps, faisant appel à ses dernières forces pour répondre à ce corps merveilleux.

« Oh, Milo ! »

Lorsqu'il sent les doigts du Scorpion se refermer sur son sexe, Camus sait qu'il est définitivement perdu : il ne pourra pas revenir d'une telle extase, jamais. Ce n'est pas grave, puisque Milo le suivra : ils se tiennent tous les deux au bord de cet abyme effrayant, presque les pieds dans le vide. La main de Milo qui suit le rythme effréné de ses hanches… La bouche de Camus s'entrouvre, il crie, de nouveau. Il crie encore, pour son amant, pour l'homme qu'il aime. Pour que ce dernier comprenne à quel point ce qu'il lui fait est divin, à quel point il ne peut plus penser correctement. Il ne vit plus que pour Milo : tout s'efface, tandis qu'il sent les mouvements parfaits de son amant frapper avec plus de précision si cela est encore possible cette zone beaucoup trop sensible en lui. Que leur Déesse lui pardonne, jamais, jamais il ne pourra adorer qui que ce soit d'autre que l'homme entre ses bras. Ça lui fait peur, cela le terrorise, mais que peut-il faire ? Entre les bras de Milo, il n'est plus un chevalier, il est un homme, un homme faible et fort à la fois. Un homme qui aime. Malgré ses principes de saint des glaces.

Il ne se débat plus contre la réalité : il l'accepte et se laisse consumer par le plaisir, tandis que son amant se retrouve également ravagé par l'extase. Brusquement, il écarquille les yeux, et sa bouche forme un « Ah ! » de plaisir qu'il ne parvient pas à exprimer. Camus a encore suffisamment de force pour observer ce visage magnifique qui le surplombe, avec ses traits superbes entouré de boucles blondes qui glissent dans tous les sens au gré des mouvements de son amant. Et puis il y a cette bouche entrouverte qui laisse échapper des appels rauques, son prénom crié dans une tonalité grave, et ses yeux à se damner, mi-clos, qui se perdent dans leur contemplation. Et soudain, Camus perd pied, totalement : ses ongles se plantent violemment dans le dos de Milo et, la tête rejetée en arrière, il ne retient aucun des sons qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Tout son corps est tendu par le plaisir qui le ravage, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au plus profond de ses capacités physiques. Il n'est rien d'autre que le désir pendant plusieurs secondes interminables.

Le plafond danse, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes du plaisir sont bien incapables de lui en donner une image précise, et ses jambes se referment désespérément autour des hanches de son compagnon, l'attirant encore un peu plus fort en lui tandis que ce dernier se laisse aller dans son corps. C'est magnifique, divin, c'est… Il n'a pas les mots, il ne les a plus. Lui qui sait si bien les manier ne sait plus du tout comment s'exprimer. Tant pis, cela n'a aucune importance, son bassin se contente de suivre encore quelques légers mouvements que son amant lui prodigue encore. Alors cette fois, pour de bon, il meurt, et le monde devient blanc autour de lui, blanc et doré à la fois, il n'entend plus rien, ne voit plus rien, il se laisse ravager par les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillent et qui trouvent leur expression dans le liquide qui macule à présent la main de Milo. Ce dernier ne s'en rend même pas compte : perdu dans sa propre folie, le dos cambré pour être en Camus autant qu'il peut, il pousse un dernier râle en regardant le visage du Verseau sous lui, avant de le rejoindre dans cette petite mort qui n'a jamais aussi bien portée son nom. Il entend Camus qui chante son prénom pour lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il oublie tout, son existence ne se résume plus qu'à l'être entre ses bras dans lequel il se laisse complètement aller, remplissant le corps de son amant de la preuve du plaisir qu'il a ressenti tout ce temps. Depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant.

Et soudain, le temps cesse de s'écouler, le calme revient dans la pièce. Ravagés par le plaisir, les deux amants sont incapables de bouger. Milo ne peut rien faire, si ce n'est venir coller son front contre le torse du Verseau, la respiration hasardeuse, difficile après avoir eu le souffle coupé trop longtemps.

* * *

« Mon amour… » Murmurent les lèvres de l'arachnide en soupirant de bien-être.

_Poum, poum, poum, poum… _Le cœur de son amant s'agite encore violemment, incapable de reprendre un rythme normal. Camus n'a pas esquissé un geste, c'est à peine si ses ongles ont desserré leur emprise sur les épaules de Milo. Les yeux fermés, il se laisse aller encore un peu : il ne veut pas redescendre tout de suite de cet état cotonneux dans lequel il est plongé. Il entend vaguement un bruit de mouchoir froissé, auquel il ne peut pas vraiment porter attention, même s'il suppose que Milo a nettoyé sa main. Les muscles engourdis, le Scorpion ne peut pas se décider à faire un autre geste, à bouger de cet espace merveilleux que représente le torse de son amant, il ne veut pas s'arrêter d'écouter la magnifique mélodie qui se joue sous sa peau. Il ferme les yeux à son tour, et se concentre sur la respiration encore irrégulière de son compagnon en caressant ses bras doucement. Il est bien, tellement bien… Elysion n'est rien face à ce paradis terrestre, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ce bonheur-là est si simple, si évident… Il faudrait qu'il se relève pourtant, et qu'il se retire du corps de son amant avant que cela ne devienne trop inconfortable pour lui. Il faudrait oui… Mais tous ses muscles semblent avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Ou comme un Camus aux prises avec son Milo en l'occurrence. La comparaison le fait sourire, et il dépose de légers baisers sur la peau blanche marquée de rouge.  
Sous lui, le Verseau soupire de bien-être, mais lorsque le Scorpion fait mine de vouloir se relever, il le retient contre lui en grognant, resserrant sa prise autour des épaules malmenées. Amusé, le huitième gardien pose huit baisers sur la peau pâle tout en murmurant des mots d'amour à son compagnon pour l'encourager à céder, avant de refaire une tentative courageuse. C'est sans compter sur le manque de soutien flagrant de son amant qui l'attire de nouveau contre lui avec le peu de forces qui lui reste, et vient déposer à son tour de petites attentions sur le cou et l'oreille droite du pauvre Scorpion.

« Camuuus… Geint-il en sentant ses forces l'abandonner de nouveau.

-Hmm ?

-Laisse-moi me relever…

-Non.

-Allez mon amour… Murmure-t-il en déposant huit baisers sur les paupières, le front, le nez, les joues, le menton et les lèvres de son amant. S'il te plait…

-Non… Reste-là… Pars-pas…

-Je ne vais nulle part mon Camus, je suis à côté de toi, promis. Il faut juste que je laisse ton corps en paix avant de perdre les pédales de nouveau parce que tu me rends fou… »

Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, le onzième gardien accepte de relâcher sa prise et de permettre au Scorpion de se relever pour se retirer doucement de son corps, dans un geste qui leur provoque de terribles frissons à tous les deux. Milo est toujours si tendre avec lui, un jour, cela va finir par lui faire perdre la raison pour de bon. Ce jour-là, il enfermera son amant dans ce temple et ne laissera plus personne s'en approcher. Ils vivront ainsi, reclus, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jusqu'à ce que Camus meurt d'avoir trop aimé. Il le pense sincèrement.

Un courant d'air le fait grogner légèrement. De plus, sans son Milo contre lui, il a froid. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de réhabituer ses yeux au monde extérieur, et tend une main pâle vers les mèches blondes, source de lumière divine et magnifique. Milo, toujours aussi attendri par le comportement presque enfantin que Camus peut avoir après l'amour, attrape les doigts tendus vers lui et vient déposer un baiser tendre sur le dos de cette main superbe avant de revenir s'allonger contre son amant qui se pelotonne immédiatement contre lui. Le Scorpion rabat la couverture sur eux et les enferme dans un monde à part. Les jambes emmêlées et leur torse collés l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants restent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans prononcer un mot. La tête appuyée sur le torse de Milo, c'est au tour de Camus d'écouter le rythme cardiaque de son amant qui commence à peine à s'apaiser après cette étreinte incroyable qu'ils ont partagée. Ses mèches écarlates interminables s'étalent sur l'épaule de Milo et sur l'oreiller, se mêlant à l'or de son compagnon, tandis que ses ongles longs courent sur le ventre musclé devant ses yeux. Il soupire de contentement. Il est bien, vraiment bien. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute sa vie. Enfermé entre les bras puissants du huitième gardien, Camus se dit que le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler, il n'en aurait rien à faire. Oh bien sûr, en toutes autres circonstances, il est fort probable qu'il se fustigerait lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais là, là… Vraiment, il ne peut penser à autre chose qu'à ce bonheur absolu qui est le sien.

Les yeux-clos, il sent la main droite de Milo venir se poser sur la sienne en activité sur son torse, et leurs doigts s'entrelacent doucement. C'est terriblement doux, surtout lorsque leurs paumes se touchent, se frôlent et s'épousent, dans une dance sensuelle orchestrée par le Scorpion. Leurs mains d'hommes sont sèches, parfois un peu calleuses, et pourtant, il y a beaucoup de tendresse et de délicatesse dans ce geste. Camus pourrait rester ainsi des heures entières, bercé par le rythme cardiaque de son amant. Il a un petit sourire sur son visage : Milo a toujours été un excellent amant, mais parfois, vraiment, il lui arrive de se surpasser, et leur étreinte en est un exemple flagrant. Pour qu'ils en perdent ainsi la notion du temps, leur souffle et leurs principes… Il pose un baiser sur la peau mate qui se couvre de frissons, remerciement silencieux pour ce moment… d'extase pure et simple. Parce que pendant plusieurs heures, il a tout oublié de ses angoisses monstrueuses, et qu'il s'est laissé complétement engloutir par la passion de son amant. Milo sourit, il a compris. Lui aussi reste impressionné de la manière avec laquelle le Verseau s'est abandonné entre ses bras : il lui semble que son Camus n'a jamais été aussi beau, aussi merveilleux, aussi généreux dans sa manière de le laisser lui faire l'amour. Mais il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait objectif sur la question non plus, il faut l'avouer.

Ses doigts dessinent de légères arabesques sur l'épaule nue qui se couvre de petits frissons, et Milo vient déposer de petits baisers sur les cheveux magnifiques qui lui chatouillent le visage. Il y a encore une question qu'il aimerait poser à l'homme de sa vie : le moment est peut-être mal choisi, mais en même temps, il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'instant plus adéquat. C'est parce que son amant a l'air si bien et si détendu dans ses bras qu'il lui faut la poser maintenant, tant qu'il se sent bien rassuré entre ses bras. C'est important qu'ils parlent, parce que Camus est un homme avant d'être un Chevalier. Et que cela pourrait également l'aider à exorciser quelques-unes des terreurs cachées dans la part d'ombre du Verseau. Alors, doucement, il cherche ses mots, et vient les glisser près de son oreille, tendrement, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne cherche pas à le coincer ou à le mettre au pied du mur. Qu'il assimile bien le fait que c'est par amour qu'il lui demande cela. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se décider, timide et convaincu à la fois.

« Dis Camus… Tu as eu peur de mourir… ?

Il ouvre les yeux et il reporte son regard glacé sur Milo qui, malgré son air hésitant, semble sûr de sa question. Leurs souffles sont encore désaccordés, et malgré la chaleur dégagée par le corps de son amant, il commence à sentir la fraîcheur de la chambre sur son corps en sueur. Il est habitué au froid, mais la sensation n'est pas agréable pour autant. Il se redresse légèrement, se colle un peu plus contre son compagnon et plonge ses longs doigts dans la chevelure blonde épaisse pour rapprocher le visage du Scorpion du sien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il parle aisément, les souvenirs ne sont pas tous bons malheureusement… Mais c'est important qu'ils en parlent, il le sait. Il faut qu'il lui dise, pour que cette journée et cette nuit exceptionnelles se terminent en rassurant son homme, si fort, et parfois trop fragile à la fois.

-Non mon amour, pas sur l'instant. J'étais fier de Hyôga, fier de ses progrès, fier de voir que mon disciple allait me dépasser. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. J'étais trop concentré sur mon attaque, sur la sienne, sur lui pour réaliser. Mais après… après oui Milo, j'ai eu peur. Terriblement peur. De partir sans t'avoir rien dit, de partir avec des regrets alors que mieux auraient valus des remords. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu te dire que je t'aimais avant de mourir, j'aurais voulu te le crier pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu avais tout dévasté pour atteindre mon cœur. Même si c'était terriblement égoïste, même si tu m'avais rejeté juste après, pendant quelques minutes au moins, j'aurais eu l'impression que tu m'appartenais. Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Et ça m'a terrifié. Parce que j'ai compris que je partais sans plus jamais avoir l'occasion de te voir pour te dire tout ça. Et puis il y a eu cette seconde chance, qui ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

-Votre retour en spectres… ? Murmure le Scorpion en resserrant sa prise sur son amant à ce souvenir désagréable.

Milo lui caresse doucement le dos du bout des doigts, dans un encouragement tendre et silencieux, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoute très attentivement, et qu'il est heureux qu'ils puissent en parler. Il se suspend aux lèvres roses de son amant, posant parfois de petits baisers sur son visage. Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ça, vraiment pas. Mais il le faut bien pourtant, parce qu'ils ne se comprennent pas, leur couple n'aura aucun sens. Et il ne veut pas de ça.

-Oui. C'était inespéré. Tu sais… Je mentirais en disant que je ne l'ai fait que pour notre Déesse. M'accuser de trahison n'était pas loin de la vérité : c'est en partie pour te revoir que j'ai accepté cette fausse vie. Même si je ne pouvais rien te dire, je pouvais te voir, te sentir. Cela valait tout l'or du monde. Même si Shaka m'avait retirés mes sens, je pouvais encore t'entendre. Ça m'a fait mal de percevoir ta voix qui hurlait, ton souffle plein de rage, tes larmes qui coulaient. Mais c'était si bon de te savoir en vie à mes côtés. Sans les sentir, j'ai su que tes mains étaient autour de mon cou, et malgré la douleur, j'étais bêtement heureux. Je pensais que c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais t'avoir si près de moi.

Il glisse ses doigts sur les boucles blondes qui encadrent le visage de son amant, il lui sourit, gentiment, pour le rassurer un peu, malgré la teneur de ses propos qui lui font autant de mal qu'à lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de remettre des mots sur tout ça. Il sent la main de Milo sur son épaule qui trace de petits cercles sur sa peau, et cela l'apaise bêtement. Il soupire et accroche de nouveau les orbes méditerranéens qui le protègent. Lentement, il reprend son récit, le menton appuyé sur le torse de l'homme qu'il aime.

-Mais je suis mort de nouveau mon Milo. Je n'avais rien pu te dire et pire encore, tu étais en colère contre moi. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez appris la vérité sur nous, j'ignorais si tu m'avais accordé ton pardon ou non. Je crois que c'était bien le pire qui pouvait m'arriver. Et cette fois-là, alors que la vie me quittait dans les bras de Hyôga, oui, oui j'ai eu peur. Non, c'était pire que cela, j'étais terrifié. Vivre sans ton amour, je le pouvais, je l'avais accepté. Mourir avec ta haine ? C'était bien pire que le Cocyte, bien pire que n'importe quel autre Enfer. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes jetés contre le Mur des Lamentations, cette fois-là… Je n'ai pas pu avoir peur, puisque tu étais près de moi. Très égoïstement, j'ai pensé que la mort n'était que bien peu de chose si je pouvais la passer à tes côtés : j'aurais acceptée n'importe quelle punition tant qu'elle me permettait d'être près de toi. Peu m'importait d'être damné pour cela, vraiment. Je suis désolé mon Milo, je n'étais pas suffisamment généreux pour souhaiter que tu vives loin de moi. Et je suis toujours le pire égoïste qui soit… »

Les doigts de Milo se sont resserrés sur les siens, et sa main sur son épaule lui fait presque mal tant elle le plaque fort contre le torse du huitième gardien. Il soupire de soulagement : son amant ne l'a pas rejeté malgré l'égoïsme de ses propos, malgré son caractère tordu et sa manière de penser qui n'est pas toujours aussi chevaleresque qu'il le faudrait.

Il sourit et se relève pour venir embrasser les lèvres chaudes qu'il aime tant. La main de Milo remonte sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, réaffirmant sa prise pour l'embrasser un peu plus profondément encore. C'est un baiser tendre et voluptueux à la fois : la langue de Camus glisse sur les lèvres pleines de son compagnon, en retraçant les courbes avant que ce dernier ne lui accorde bien volontiers une danse à laquelle sa comparse vient se joindre. Un frisson de bien-être remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sent la langue brûlante de Milo venir glisser contre la sienne, la caresser tendrement avant que la sienne ne se retrouve happée entre les lèvres du Scorpion qui la suçote tendrement. Puis, de nouveau, il reprend son ballet infernal tandis que Camus se conforte dans l'idée que son amant est sans aucun doute la personne la plus douée au monde pour les baisers. Toujours sensuel, toujours tendre, toujours possessif malgré les mille et une nuances que peuvent produire ses lèvres, Milo l'embrasse à chaque fois comme s'il était ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Et ça, ça lui retourne le ventre de bonheur, du plus profond de son être.  
Il parvient à sourire dans le baiser, tandis qu'il sent une chaleur familière lui parcourir le corps et s'arrêter curieusement au niveau de son bas-ventre. Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il peut voir que son amant est dans le même état lorsque leurs regards brûlant se croisent. Il sourit à Milo, de ce sourire fripon qui provoque des frissons dans tout le corps du huitième gardien. Quand le Verseau a cette expression, le Scorpion pense à quel point son amant est un être extrêmement imaginatif, et doué surtout. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et se laisse guider par les idées du onzième Or.

Camus se défait lentement de l'étreinte possessive avant de venir s'allonger sur son amant pour mordre son cou tendrement, y apposant diverses marques qui feront probablement le plus grand bonheur de leurs collègues le lendemain. Mais Milo s'en moque : son Camus prend les devants, et il adore ça. Même au bout de quatre ans, il ne sait toujours pas s'il a une préférence entre faire l'amour à son compagnon, ou que ce dernier le fasse sien au contraire. Peu importe en vérité, dans les deux cas, ce n'est qu'extase pure : Camus est particulièrement inventif dans leur vie privée… Il contemple le halo vermeil que forment les longues mèches de son amant, la bouche rose marquée par ses dents, et les iris bleu clair qui le clouent sur place de cette expression pleine d'érotisme et de passion. Il lui sourit, époustouflé de l'incroyable beauté dégagée par son Verseau. Camus est à se damner dans la seconde, cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est terrifiant. C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'ils n'aient pu s'aimer que dans cette nouvelle vie en temps de paix : il n'est vraiment pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de rester digne de ses fonctions face à cet homme incroyable.  
Et lorsqu'il sent les doigts habiles glisser sur son torse, son ventre et enfin son aine dans un mouvement d'une fluidité exquise, Milo rejette un peu la tête en arrière en se disant que non, il n'aurait absolument pas pu, cela ne fait aucun doute. Camus se penche sur lui et, contre ses lèvres, il sent plus qu'il n'entend les trois mots magnifiques qu'il lui a glissés sur sa bouche. Milo sourit et lui répond tout aussi silencieusement, glissant doucement ses doigts sur la peau pâle des cuisses qui le maintiennent cloué au lit.  
Le « je t'aime aussi » flotte dans les airs à l'instant même où le Verseau vient ravager la bouche de son amant tout en glissant ses mains plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, dans une promesse silencieuse de longues heures à se découvrir, encore, et encore. Inlassablement.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'espère que cela vous a plus, que vous avez passé un bon moment, et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé(e)s.  
Merci de m'avoir lue, cela me touche toujours énormément.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-Chan.


End file.
